


Bitácora de la dulce espera (VII)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Yuuri descubre que está casado con un hombre extraordinario y quiere contárselo a los cachorros.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (VII)

La tarde se presentaba aún soleada por ser las primeras horas. No pasaría mucho antes que la noche descendiera oscureciendo las calles y el viento soplara con determinación trayendo frío y nieve que se asentaría sobre veredas y jardines.

El matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki estaba de visita en un lugar muy preciado para el mayor de ellos: la pista de patinaje donde habían transcurrido muchos de los mejores momentos a nivel deportivo de su carrera. Si bien era el estadio donde él se había iniciado, guardaba el fuerte sentimiento de haber descubierto allí su pasión por el patinaje artístico. Sus primeros sueños, sus primeros tropiezos y sus primeras victorias se jalonaban entre las paredes del lugar.

Llevando a su esposo de la mano, Viktor caminaba anhelante, ansioso, como un niño queriendo mostrarle algo importante a una persona especial. Un poco más lento pero sin frenar su marcha, Yuuri miraba todo maravillado. Le sorprendía lo moderno que era y lo cuidado que estaba. Las torres de luces y la enorme pista de hielo en excelente estado, esperando por más deportistas ávidos de conseguir un reconocimiento en las distintas disciplinas del patinaje sobre hielo. Viktor, poniendo la mano enguantada del japonés bajo su brazo lo jaló más cerca de su cuerpo explicándole que también era el lugar donde él solía entrenar ya de más grande, cuando su profesor, entrenador y luego manager, Yakov Feltsman quería practicar alguno de los programas alejado de miradas indiscretas y de periodistas preocupados por el sensacionalismo y no por la innegable capacidad del ruso.

Llevándolo hacia el interior del estadio y con su mano apoyada en la espalda de Yuuri ofició de guía mostrándole los vestuarios, los baños, las dependencias administrativas, el gimnasio y el sector destinado al cuerpo médico. La sonrisa nostálgica ante los recuerdos que aquella pista le traía permanecía en el rostro de Viktor y esto no pasó desapercibido para su esposo. El ruso era una persona reservada hacia todos y difícilmente sonriera muy seguido, pero cuando estaba con Yuuri esa reserva desaparecía y se permitía ser un hombre feliz y orgulloso de todo lo conseguido hasta el momento.

Tampoco pasó desapercibida para Viktor la sonrisa embobada de su esposo cuando caminaban por el lugar, al descubrir que muchas de las mejoras presentes se habían debido a la mano generosa del agradecido ex patinador. Pequeños detalles que observaba sabía que solo podían provenir de Viktor, conocedor de primera mano de las carencias que podía tener el establecimiento. La mirada soñadora y maravillada lo tenía deslumbrado y le hacía recordar, una vez más, por qué se había unido tan decidido al muchacho que conoció en un onsen familiar, fuera del hecho de ser su pareja destinada. La inocencia, la capacidad de asombro, la confianza que emanaba de su Yuuri seguían cautivando al hombre descreído que había vuelto a creer en las cosas simples y preciosas de la vida. El orgullo ganó el corazón de Viktor que procedió a llevar a su esposo por todo el establecimiento, respetuoso de su paso un poco más lento a medida que avanzaban y de las numerosas paradas que hacía para preguntar y sorprenderse.

Al llegar a un ala visiblemente remodelada y por no ser una persona presumida aún de sus logros genuinos, Viktor quiso evitar mostrarle a Yuuri una sala que oficiaba como una especie de museo en su honor y donde fotos, posters y recortes de diarios y revistas atestiguaban su paso por el patinaje artístico de Rusia y el lugar de privilegio alcanzado por el ruso en sus años como competidor.

El desvío hacia la sala en cuestión, sin embargo, no fue ignorado por el joven japonés que sabía muy bien del bajo perfil de su esposo y de que no sería capaz de presumir a pesar de ser tan destacado miembro del mundo del deporte. Haciendo un alto en su caminata, Yuuri se separó y entró solo a la espaciosa sala. A un costado de la puerta encontró el tablero de iluminación que correspondía al recinto. Allí, bajo los acrílicos, multitud de fotos y de artículos de todo el mundo relataban la historia del pentacampeón ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, que se había retirado a temprana edad del circuito para convertirse en un empresario respetado y un ex deportista venerado por su público.

También había réplicas de sus medallas y trofeos, y en vitrinas construidas a propósito se exhibían los obsequios que había recibido durante sus presentaciones por parte de sus muchos admiradores.

Mirando de reojo, y algo avergonzado por verse expuesto de esa manera, Viktor miró conmovido la expresión sorprendida y admirada de su pareja. Yuuri conocía todo sobre el patinador pero nunca creyó que hubiera un lugar así dedicado a él con tanto amor y respeto. Pero lo que le quitó el aliento sin duda fue la exhibición de los trajes con que se había engalanado para cada presentación. Colocados en vitrinas sobre maniquíes en artísticas posiciones narraban la carrera, paso a paso, del patinador. Desde los más sencillos cuando era apenas un niño, hasta los últimos que lució antes de retirarse. Elegantes, discretos o fantasiosos, cada uno contaba una historia que merecía ser oída.

Con algo de esfuerzo Yuuri leía los titulares de los diarios en cirílico y volteaba cada dos por tres para estudiar la expresión de su esposo. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del muchacho y Viktor se asustó al no saber qué le pasaba. Buscando el cálido refugio de sus brazos, Yuuri ocultó el rostro en el pecho del platinado metiéndose aún más dentro del abrigo del mayor. Tal arrebato de ternura emocionó al ruso que levantó gentilmente la barbilla de Yuuri para mirar sus ojos llorosos, brillantes a pesar de la niebla húmeda del llanto.

—Dime, precioso, ¿qué te ha hecho llorar de esa manera y mirarme así? Dime.

—Viktor, es que eres tú en todas esas fotos y es todo tan fantástico. Y las veo y quiero conocerte aún más. Quiero saberlo todo…

—¿Todo, bonito? ¿Estás seguro?—. El tono ligeramente divertido de Viktor mientras jugueteaba con la inocente credulidad de su joven esposo. El doble sentido implícito en sus palabras parecía no haber llegado aún a la mente maravillada del muchacho.

Las siguientes palabras de Yuuri, sin embargo, hicieron que el ruso temblara y dejara de lado la veta jocosa para quedar prendado, una vez más, de la belleza oriental de alma pura que el destino había puesto a su lado.

—¡Si, Viktor! Estoy tan emocionado que quisiera contárselo a los niños inmediatamente. Mostrarles lo que su padre logró con esfuerzo y arduo trabajo. Es algo tan motivador, Viktor, lo que has alcanzado tu solo. Y no me refiero simplemente al deporte, donde ocupas un lugar de privilegio por tu sana actitud y tu generosidad hacia tu pueblo. No, me refiero también al hombre que maneja empresas, que posee fundaciones, que ayuda desinteresadamente, que es un filántropo sin presumir de serlo. Eres mucho más de lo que puede alcanzarse a ver.

—Ven, pequeño—. Las palabras salieron apagadas de la boca de Viktor. La emoción lo embargaba y no supo cómo continuar. Con un abrazo fuerte y decidido atrajo a su esposo hacia su pecho y murmuró junto a su coronilla una declaración que consideraba vital: confesarle lo feliz que lo hacía, lo enamorado que estaba y la ilusión esperanzada que lo embargaba cuando pensaba en los cachorros.

En voz baja, casi en un susurro, les habló tanto a Yuuri como a los bebés, confirmándoles que ellos eran el mejor premio que había recibido alguna vez y que no dudaba que debía estar haciendo lo correcto si Dios le había enviado a semejantes bendiciones. El llanto de Yuuri en este punto ya no se podía parar y Viktor consideró oportuno dar por finalizado el paseo. El deseo de regresar al hogar comenzaba a ganarles y el suave quejido de incomodidad del nipón preocupado por sus pies hinchados y por cierta tirantez en el vientre los impulsó a buscar con rapidez al guardia que gentilmente los había dejado entrar para avisarle que ya estaban listos. Fue entonces cuando Yuuri recordó que habían venido hasta ese lugar para que Viktor patinara. Su bolso deportivo, que descansaba dentro de la oficina del guardia lo atestiguaba.

Por los ventanales podían ver cómo la oscuridad empezaba a adueñarse de la calle. Los postes de la luz parpadeaban mientras se encendían volviendo a la oscuridad, luz. Sin embargo, Yuuri insistió en querer verlo patinar, aunque fuera solo un poco. El ruso se mantenía entrenado pero no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer algo muy arriesgado. A fin de cuentas patinar era como andar en bicicleta y como el sexo, una vez que se aprende ya no se olvida. Le tomó un momento ir por sus patines y volver presuroso a colocárselos. Yuuri se escapó hasta el toilet y volvió rápidamente para no perderse ni un detalle de toda la ceremonia que llevaba a cabo el ruso.

—No te ilusiones mucho, Yuuri—. Le aclaró de antemano.— Sin entrar en calor con elongaciones y ejercicios no es conveniente emprender una actividad deportiva. Pero no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Solo daré algunos giros por la pista sin intentar nada arriesgado—. Y diciendo eso Viktor terminó de colocarse los patines y caminó con los protectores puestos hasta la baranda que cercaba la pista.

La emoción entumecía levemente su cuerpo a la vez que un disparo de adrenalina al ver el gozo en los ojos de su amado que palmoteaba divertido y expectante, sentado en una banca cerca del borde de la pista le impulsaba a alejarse con movimientos de pronto recordados, evocadores de otros momentos en que la memoria del cuerpo había cubierto esos espacios. Los giros tímidos fueron seguidos por pasos rápidos que lo desplazaron de un extremo a otro de la superficie helada, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho por los recuerdos recuperados y con el cuerpo exultante de energía y de vitalidad. Pensó en hacer un salto pero se detuvo a tiempo. Debía obrar con madurez. Ya no era un chiquillo presumido que no medía la consecuencia de sus actos. Por mucho que quisiera mostrarle a Yuuri de lo que era capaz, debía hacerlo de a poco. Tal vez era tiempo de reconocerse a sí mismo el deseo de pisar ese hielo tan conocido durante tanto tiempo una vez más. Sintió la necesidad de volver a tener esa actividad en su vida cosquilleándole en los dedos, no con la pasión devastadora de antes, al principio, cuando patinar era un juego divertido que lo instaba a esmerarse y a destacar y al que se había consagrado con devoción, sino con un deseo maduro de volver a añadir algo que había sido una parte importante en una etapa de su vida durante tanto tiempo. Quería patinar para Yuuri, solo para él, una vez más.

~*~*~*~*

El regreso estuvo teñido de arrumacos y de besos cálidos, capaces de hacer hormiguear la piel y de enviar un mensaje nada sutil a ciertas partes del cuerpo de ambos esposos. Yuuri le susurraba tiernas palabras en japonés y Viktor le contestaba con una voz pastosa, cargada de deseo, usando frases cortas en ruso, que sonaban como una bebida ardiente en los oídos del japonés.

A pesar de la incomodidad del embarazo la pasión no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y siempre había un motivo entre ellos para despertar al amor y entregarse sin recelos uno en brazos del otro. Con los ojos llenos de ese Viktor glorioso que acababa de ver en tantas fotos y posters de eventos, Yuuri estaba deseoso de adorar el cuerpo de ese dios portentoso que le había tocado por esposo. Por eso se afanaba por quitarle el abrigo, deslizándolo por sus brazos con nerviosismo y algo de desesperación, parecía que todo tiempo era poco. Viktor se dejaba hacer con una sonrisa permisiva en los labios. Después de todo, su hermoso amante no siempre tomaba el mando en el juego del amor y verlo así de frenético tenía al ruso más excitado que si él fuera el que estuviera llevando el ritmo.

Con Viktor casi desnudo, una vez que logró sacarle abrigo, saco, camisa, pantalón, medias y calzado, Yuuri se sintió aún más audaz y, empujándolo hacia la cama lo hizo estirarse cuan largo era con la cabeza sobre la almohada y la mirada lujuriosa perdida en el fogoso japonés.

—¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo, precioso?—le preguntó Viktor, ansioso por adivinar lo que Yuuri haría con él tendido allí, excitado y sin más voluntad que cumplir los deseos de su amado.

—Te voy a adorar como el dios que eres Viktor —y diciendo esto comenzó a recorrer con dedos suaves la piel caldeada de su esposo—.

Tocándolo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, besó su empeine y siguió ascendiendo para mordisquear las blancas y musculosas pantorrillas. Un beso sumamente húmedo acarició los muslos del ruso y un roce de labios dejó una marca permanente en el impaciente miembro del ex patinador. El circuito erótico siguió con suaves lamidas por las caderas seguidas de gélidos soplos sobre el reguero húmedo. El ombligo del ruso mereció un trato aparte y su dibujo de caracol fue delineado por la punta dura de una lengua meticulosa. El siguiente manjar saboreado y homenajeado fueron los pezones de un Viktor ya próximo a estallar por los suaves roces y por la mirada mezcla de adoración y de deseo intenso que podía ver en los ojos de su pareja.

—Viktor…—llegó a decir Yuuri antes de caer entregado a los labios ávidos de su esposo que lo esperaban al final de su recorrido, fuego estallando a su alrededor al momento de unirse en un beso sin retorno.

El movimiento digno de un felino del cuerpo de Viktor sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri tuvo en un momento a Yuuri debajo de su esposo, jadeante y caliente, lubricado para su alfa, todo un omega sumiso para gozar de la intromisión de su amante en su interior. Yuuri sabía cuando rendirse para dejar a su pareja hacerse cargo del resto de lo que él había iniciado. Los embistes de Viktor fueron directo a su punto dulce que lo recibió como se recibe a la lluvia beneficiosa largamente esperada. Con lánguidos movimientos de su mano el japonés se hizo cargo de su propia erección sin permitir que Viktor lo hiciera, entornando los ojos con cada suave tirón y mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos doler. El desbordarse de Viktor fue inusual por la duración y por la sensación que imprimió en su cuerpo de estar dejando todo en el clímax. La réplica de Yuuri al sentir el fuego de su esposo dentro suyo no se hizo esperar y se derramó entre gemidos y jadeos murmurando el nombre del ruso y palabras de amor. No fue mucho después que ambos se acomodaron en la cama, con grandes almohadones tras ellos y una bandeja de comida para complacer a sus lobos hambrientos. La tarde llena de emociones no demoró en hacer sentir sus efectos y el ejercicio en la cama se sumó para añadir más cansancio al matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki. Con los brazos del platinado envolviendo al nipón y sus manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre prominente, ambos se durmieron soñando con pequeños cachorros patinadores en una pista de hielo blanca, muy blanca, dando giros y saltos detrás de un Viktor que hacía de entrenador y un Yuuri que aplaudía sin dejar de mirar.


End file.
